goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Evil Jojo Tickle tickle tortures Sakura Koizumi/Concussion Time
Summary Evil Jojo Tickle is tired of Sakura Koizumi not getting her Family Guy DVDs, so she decides to kidnap her and her feet for no reason. Who will save this sweet and innocent 6 year old Japanese girl hyena and stop Evil Jojo Tickle? Cast *Ivy as Evil Jojo Tickle, Fievel Mousekewitz, Sakura Koizumi, Shimajirō Shimano, Ramurin Makiba, Sakurako Koinuma, Kumakki Mashiro, Asako Kageyama, Yasuko Minamoto, Satomi Hiroyuki, Katsumi Tachibana and Kikko Hayashida *Shy Girl as Mimirin Midorihara and Marurin Sasaki *Kimberly as Kenshin Asakura, Tanya Mousekewitz, Kirinta Kusano, Kento Koshiba, Monta Kimura, Akio Toriyama, Senichi Tanaka, Rei Kobayashi, Tamasaburo Hyodo, Takeshi Ishida and Kazuo Matsukata *Kendra as Toni Toponi *Brian as Male British News Reporter *Professor as Wario *Diesel as Tiger the Cat *Salli as Nene Momoyama *Steven as Bing Bong Transcript Part 1: Evil Jojo Tickle tickle tortures Sakura Koizumi and gets doomed *(London, United Kingdom, June 20th, 2018) *Evil Jojo Tickle: Man, I can't believe Sakura Koizumi won't let me get Family Guy and South Park DVDs! What am I going to do instead of sitting here watching Shimajirō: A World of Wow on the TV Tokyo Preschool Channel? I know, I will kidnap Sakura Koizumi and tickle her feet into buying South Park DVDs! Ha!! (X40) *[Cut to: The Koizumi residence in southern Benessetown, London. We see Sakura Koizumi wearing her pink summer clothes in her backyard watering the flowers.] *Usagi Komatsu: Phew! I did a great job watering the flowers. Now I had to get inside the house before I get too hot. *Usagi Komatsu: Hey, who are you?! *Evil Jojo Tickle: I'm Evil Jojo Tickle and I'm going to kidnap you because you won't let me get South Park DVDs! *Usagi Komatsu: (in Pinkie Pie's voice) Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!! *Male British News Reporter: Hello and welcome to the BBC News, I'm Joseph Brook. This afternoon around 12:00 PM, we have a child abduction alert! A 6 year old Japanese girl lion named Usagi Komatsu, a Challenge Island kindergarten student has been kidnapped by Evil Jojo Tickle while she was watering the flowers in her Japanese garden! The London Metropolitan Police, the British military and Special Air Service have all been put on high alert in response to the abduction. *(Cut to: the park) *Evil Jojo Tickle: (in Captain Underpants's voice): Tra La Laaa! (Changes to Ivy voice) You, are now trapped, now can you buy me South Park DVDs? *Usagi Komatsu: No, that is not going to work! *Evil Jojo Tickle: Since you refuse to listen to me I will tickle you. I will take your socks and shoes! *(Evil Jojo Tickle takes Usagi Komatsu's pink shoes and sky blue socks off exposing her soft and silky feet as she grabbed out a feather. Usagi Komatsu knew that she will have her feet tickled!) *Usagi Komatsu: What are you doing? *Evil Jojo Tickle: I will tickle torture you! *Usagi Komatsu: No! (X21) Please don't tickle torture me! *Evil Jojo Tickle: It doesn't matter. Prepare for you to laugh until you become completely exhausted! *[Evil Jojo Tickle began to tickle Sakura Koizumi's feet with the feather, she doesn't like it at all!] *Sakura Koizumi: HA(x126 very qickly) ! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEEEEEHEEEEEEEESE!!!! STOP IT!!!! I'M VERY TICKLISH!! HA (x107 very quickly) !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *(20 minutes later) *[Sakura Koizumi is catching is breath and she is panting from laughing very hard.] *Evil Jojo Tickle: Wow, you are a sweet, innocent and cute ticklish 6 year old Japanese girl hyena. Now, can you buy me South Park and Family Guy DVDs? *Sakura Koizumi: Never! You stupid girl! *Evil Jojo Tickle: Okay, you ask for it. *(Evil Jojo Tickle began to tickle Sakura Koizumi's toes with the feather and it made her laugh even harder and wiggle her toes! That poor 6 year old Japanese girl hyena can't take that tickle torture any longer! Evil Jojo Tickle will be in serious trouble for this!) **Sakura Koizumi: HA (x77)! NO! (X20) HA (x63) ! PL-PLEEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEEEHEEHEHEHEHEEESE! *Shimajirō Shimano: You! Stop right there, Evil Jojo Tickle! We have you surrounded! *Mimirin Midorihara: Don't worry Sakura Koizumi. We are here to save you and as for you Evil Jojo Tickle, you are in dead meat now!! *[Shimajirō Shimano and his friends, classmates and allies angrily surrounded Evil Jojo Tickle and began pummeling her. This action is completely censored as the Angry German Kid sound effects are heard.] *(5 minutes later) *Evil Jojo Tickle: Huh? What happened to me? Where am I? *Shimajirō Shimano: I'm Shimajirō Shimano, I am extremely ultra mighty mad and mega furious at you for abducting Kenshin Asakura's girlfriend Sakura Koizumi and tickled her feet for no reason! You should know doing that kind of stuff can get you arrested because it's an act of child abduction! This is why you are not allowed to do that at all!! Now Kenshin Asakura have to worship her feet to help her sleep peacefully in bed thanks to you! You are grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded, grounded for 120 million millenniums! *Mimirin Midorihara: I am Mimirin Midorihara. You'll be forced to watch all four of our shows and all six of our movies and that is final! Now it is about time for our friends and allies to punish you! *Fievel Mousekewitz: I'm Fievel Mousekewitz from An American Tail! You will be forced to watch An American Tail trilogy on VHS and DVD, and if you destroy it, you will become a mouse like me and the Mousekewitzes! *Tanya Mousekewitz: I'm Tanya Mousekewitz from An American Tail. The only things you will eat are fruits, vegetables, Italian food, French food, Belgian food, Dutch food, British food, Welsh food, Irish food, Greek food, German food, Chinese food, South Korean food and Japanese food! *Toni Toponi: I'm Toni Toponi from An American Tail. Fruit and Vegetables are the only things you will have to eat from now on!! *Ramurin Makiba: I'm Ramurin Makiba! You will be forced to cook dinner for us properly and if you make us sick, you'll be grounded even more! *Takeshi Ishida: I am Takeshi Ishida, and I agree with my wife! *Kikko Hayashida: I am Kikko Hayashida. I am so furious at you two for picking on Sakura Koizumi like that. You will be forced to play all Dragon Ball Z games until you win, or else my husband Akio Toriyama and I will beat the total crap out of you!! *Akio Toriyama: I'm Akio Toriyama! You will be forced to watch Disney shows and movies and that is final, you stupid girl! *Sakurako Koinuma: I am Sakurako Koinuma! You will go to summer school in every summer for the rest of your life! *Senichi Tanaka: I'm Senichi Tanaka! You will go to night school in every night for the rest of your life! *Marurin Sasaki: I'm Marurin Sasaki! You will be doing lots of chores and community service for the rest of the life! *Rei Kobayashi: I'm Rei Kobayashi! You will be forced to go to The Incredibles 2 premiere when it comes out, or else me and Marurin Sasaki will beat you up! *Nyakkii Momoyama: I'm Nyakkii Momoyama! You will go to The Lion King Broadway with us and that is final, you bad girl! If you tickle torture Shimajirō Shimano, you'll be sent to Ireland and all other countries in the European Union! *Mitsuo Kawashima: I'm Mitsuo Kawashima! I agree with my girlfriend! Don't even think about tickle torturing Sakura Koizumi again or else, my wife Nyakkii Momoyama will attack you with her lightsaber! *Kento Koshiba: I'm Kento Koshiba! You will be forced to play all Mario games until you win, or else I will get the Rebel Alliance to come and attack you! *Asako Kageyama: I'm Asako Kageyama! You will also play Luigi's Mansion, Luigi's Mansion: Dark Moon and all other video games made by Nintendo until you win, or else I will shoot fireballs at you! *Kirinta Kusano: I'm Kirinta Kusano. You will go to Disneyland for the rest of your life and will become a Disney fan forever! *Satomi Hiroyuki: I'm Satomi Hiroyuki. I agree with my husband! *Monta Kimura: I'm Monta Kimura. You'll go to Disney Broadway musicals with us and that is final you bad girl! I will take away your Grand Theft Auto stuffs and donate them to Black Yoshi from Super Mario Logan so will never get them back ever again! *Yasuko Minamoto: I'm Yasuko Minamoto. We hope Mimirin Midorihara's crying during the saddest part of The Lion King will teach you a very strict and painful lesson, you bad girl! *Kumakki Mashiro: I'm Kumakki Mashiro! You'll be wearing nappies for the rest of the life and If you dare try to abduct me and tickle my feet, my husband Kazuo Matsukata will beat you up severely! *Kazuo Matsukata: I'm Kazuo Matsukata! I agree with my girlfriend! *Uta Yumeno: I'm Uta Yumeno. My Melody and I are so mad at you two for tickle torturing Sakura Koizumi like that! Now Kenshin Asakura has to worship her feet to help her rest and sleep peacefully in bed because of you! Start watching Onegai My Melody you bad girl! *My Melody: I'm My Melody. I agree with Uta Yumeno. You will also watch baby shows like Barney, Teletubbies, Fireman Sam, Postman Pat, Gran, Bertha, Charlie Chalk, Joshua Jones, Play School, King Rollo, Jimbo and the Jet Set, Henry’s Cat, Thomas the Tank Engine, Mister Roger's Neighborhood, Daniel Tiger's Neighborhood, Shining Time Station, Sid the Science Kid, Super Why, Caillou, Nature Cat, WordGirl, The Lion Guard, PB&J Otter, Vampirina, Doc McStuffins, Sofia the First, Elena of Avalor, Octonauts, and all other baby shows made by PBS Kids, Disney Junior and BBC!! *Wario: I'm Wario. I heard that you kidnapped Sakura Koizumi and tickled her feet for no reason! You'll be forced to play all Wario games until you win, or else I will barge at you!! *Tiger: I'm Tiger the Cat from An American Tail. You'll be stretched for 5 months. You will stretch for what you have done for kidnapping Sakura Koizumi and tickling her feet for no reason! *[Evil Jojo Tickle is soon stretched] *Evil Jojo Tickle: No! (X45) *Wario: There. Now you have been stretched a bit. You won't be unstretched for massive punishment. Now Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara and Nyakkii Momoyama will give you final punishments! *Mimirin Midorihara: This is a very strict and painful warning. If you dare make spray me with crybaby gas, my parents will beat you up! *Nyakkii Momoyama: And if you dare try to kidnap Ramurin Makiba and tickle her feet for no reason, I will whack your ass so very painfully with a frying pan!! *Mitsuo Kawashima: Yes! That's why you're completely banned from watching R rated movies at the movie theater! Now it's about time to let Nene Momoyama to come over and beat you up! Nene Momoyama, beat her up! *[Nene Momoyama appeared angrily and is ready to attack Evil Jojo Tickle head on as the Scary sound effects played loudly.] *Nene Momoyama: This is what you will get for kidnapping Sakura Koizumi and tickling her feet for no reason. Prepare for some bleeding! *(Bing Bong appears and hides Nene Momoyama beating Evil Jojo Tickle up) *Bing Bong: Don't let your kids watch it! Part 2 Finale: Sakura Koizumi's pedicure and naptime feet worship *Sakura Koizumi: Thanks for saving me and bringing me back to my house again. *Kenshin Asakura: You're welcome. *[Sakura Koizumi and Kenshin Asakura hugged and kissed each other.] *[Kenshin Asakura begins nicely staring at Sakura Koizumi's feet.] *Kenshin Asakura: Wow, your feet are really cute and attractive. *Sakura Koizumi: Thanks, Kenshin-kun. My feet sure are really cute. Kindergarten aged Japanese girl hyenas like me have very cute feet that love being worshipped. *[Sakura Koizumi stretched her right foot and nicely wiggled her toes cutely in front of Kenshin Asakura, making him extremely foot fetish for her feet.] *Kenshin Asakura: Your toes sure are cute when you wiggle them. *[Sakura Koizumi wiggled her toes on her right foot in front of Kenshin Asakura again.] *Sakura Koizumi: Yes, Kenshin sweetheart. My toes are so cute. Kindergarten aged Japanese girl hyenas like me have cute toes. *(Kenshin Asakura gets the nail clippers and pink nail polish out) *Kenshin Asakura: Before I worship your feet to help you sleep again, your feet needs to be even cuter and clean. First, I will wash your soles and toes with soap and water. *(Kenshin Asakura washes Sakura Koizumi's soles and toes. The soap and water tickled Sakura Koizumi's feet a bit) *Sakura Koizumi: Hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee hee! That tickles! *Kenshin Asakura: Aww, you're feet look so cute as Mimirin Midorihara's feet when they get tickled. *(Kenshin Asakura dries Sakura Koizumi's feet and gets the nail clippers out) *Kenshin Asakura: Now I will trim your long fingernails and toenails. *(Kenshin Asakura trims Sakura Koizumi's long fingernails and toenails. He then puts away the nail clippers and gets the polish out) * * * * * * * *[Sakura Koizumi continued wiggling her toes cutely on her right foot in front of Kenshin Asakura to get him to worship her feet.] *Sakura Koizumi: Would you like to worship my feet because I'm [yawns] feeling sleepy. *[Kenshin Asakura began nicely massaging Sakura Koizumi's feet.] *[Sakura Koizumi felt her body immediately beginning to relax as she saw her boyfriend her age nicely massaging her feet, pressing his thumbs gently against the soft soles before her.] *[Sakura Koizumi wiggled her toes cutely exposing her pink painted toenails as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her feet with pure pleasure, causing her to moan with pure delight.] *Sakura Koizumi: [moans with pure delight] Oh, Kenshin-san. This is so good... *[Sakura Koizumi continued moaning with pure heavenly delight as she continued wiggling her toes while Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She seems to be very exhausted. Poor thing.] *Sakura Koizumi: [continues moaning with pure pleasure] Kenshin-san, this is so peaceful... *[Sakura Koizumi continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Kenshin Asakura continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight.] *Sakura Koizumi: [continues moaning with delight] Oooooooooooohhhh....this is so nice, Kenshin-san. Keep worshipping my feet........ *[Sakura Koizumi yawned as she continues wiggling her toes cutely while Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Kenshin Asakura has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakura Koizumi's feet as he worships them to help her sleep. Sakura Koizumi is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life.] *Sakura Koizumi: [continues moaning with heavenly delight] Thanks, Kenshin-san. This is a very good feeling for me.....you have become my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed.....[yawns] *Kenshin Asakura: Thanks, Sakura-chan. You sure are very exhaused. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. *Sakura Koizumi: [yawns] Yes...I know.. *[Sakura Koizumi continued wiggling her toes as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure while she continued moaning with heavenly delight. She is extremely exhausted from all that laughing due to Evil Jojo Tickle abducting her and tickling her feet. Sakura Koizumi's soles are very soft. Kenshin Asakura has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakura Koizumi's feet as he continues worshipping them to help her sleep.] *Sakura Koizumi: [continues on moaning with pure happiness and pleasure] Oooooooooooh......Kenshin. This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You're......like my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....[yawns] go to sleep.... *Sakura Koizumi: [continues moaning with heavenly delight] Thanks, Kenshin. This is a very good feeling for me.....you have become my feet worshipper to help me rest and sleep peacefully in bed.....[yawns] *Kenshin Asakura: Thanks, Sakura. You sure are very exhausted. A nice foot worship will help you fall asleep peacefully in bed. *Sakura Koizumi: [yawns] Yes...I know... *[Usagi Komatsu continued wiggling her toes as Kenji Tairo continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure while she continued moaning with heavenly delight. She is extremely exhausted from all that laughing. Usagi Komatsu's soles are very soft and her fur is very soft. Kenji Tairo has became extremely more foot fetish for Usagi Komatsu's feet as he worships them to help her sleep.] *Sakura Koizumi: [continues moaning] Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohhhhhhh......Kenshin. This......is so....peaceful and heavenly. You've become.....my feet worshipper.....to help me sleep peacefully in bed. I'm ready to.....[yawns] go to sleep..... *[Sakura Koizumi continued moaning with pure heavenly delight as she wiggled her toes again as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She seems to be extremely exhausted from all that laughing she had gone through today.] *Sakura Koizumi: [continues moaning with pure pleasure] Kenshin...., this is so peaceful... *[Sakura Koizumi wiggled her toes again as Kenshin continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She is very exhausted.] *Sakura Koizumi: [continues moaning with pleasure] Oooooooooooooohhhhhhh........this is very relaxing... *[Sakura Koizumi continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as Kenshin Asakura continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight.] *Sakura Koizumi: [continues moaning with delight] Oooooooooooohhhh...this......is so......nice......and relaxing.... *[Sakura Koizumi yawned as she kept wiggling her toes while Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight. Kenji Taira has became extremely more foot fetish for Usagi Komatsu's feet as he worships them to help her sleep. Usagi Komatsu is feeling very relaxed and peaceful as Kenji Taira continued massaging her feet with pure heavenly pleasure. She never felt this relaxed before in her life.] *Sakura Koizum: [continues on moaning with pleasure] Ooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh................Kenshin....this is such a good feeling for me......you are like my feet worshipper to help me sleep.... *[Sakura Koizum continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as she wiggled her toes again 15 times as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her feet with pure delight. Kenshin Asakura has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakura Koizumi's feet as he continues massaging her soles with pure delight.] *Sakura Koizum: [continues moaning with heavenly pleasure] Oooooooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh..........this.....is a good feeling....for me.......Kenshin-san.. *[Sakura Koizum continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure as she yawned and wiggled her toes again 16 more times as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her feet with pure delight. Kenshin Asakura has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakura Koizumi's feet as he continues massaging her soles with pure heavenly delight.] *[Sakura Koizum yawned as she wiggled her toes again while she relaxed as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her feet.] *[Sakura Koizum continued moaning with pleasure as she cutely wiggled her toes again 12 times as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her feet with pure delight. Kenshin Asakura has became extremely more foot fetish for Sakura Koizumi's feet as he continues massaging on her soles with pure delight.] *[Sakura Koizumi continued moaning with pure heavenly pleasure as Kenshin Asakura continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight.] *Sakura Koizumi: Ooohhh...Kenshin.....this is so good... *[Sakura Koizumi continued moaning with heavenly pleasure as she wiggled her toes again as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her feet with heavenly pleasure. She is very exhausted.] *Sakura Koizumi: [continues moaning with pleasure] Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooohh.......This is so good..... I'm ready to [yawns] go to sleep. *[Sakura Koizumi yawned and fell asleep as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her feet with pure pleasure. She is completely exhausted and tired. Thank goodness she is sleeping peacefully in her bed as Kenji Taira continued massaging her soles with heavenly pleasure.] *[Sakura Koizumi continued sleeping very peacefully in bed as Kenshin Asakura continues massaging her feet with heavenly delight.] *[Sakura Koizumi moaned with pure pleasure in her slumber as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her soles for 1 hour and began nicely massaging her toes gently with pure delight.] *[Sakura Koizumi continued sleeping like an angel as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her toes gently with pure heavenly delight without hurting her.] *Sakura Koizumi [moans with delight in sleep] Ooooooohhhh........Kenshin-san.......this is.....so.....angelic........ *[Sakura Koizumi continued sleeping heavenly as Kenshin Asakura continued massaging her toes for 1 hour and began licking her soles.] *[Sakura Koizumi moaned with heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Kenshin Asakura continued licking her soles with pure pleasure.] *[Sakura Koizumi slept peacefully as Kenshin Asakura continues licking her soles and between her toes with pure pleasure. Kenji Tairo likes the sweet taste of Sakura Koizumi's soles. Her soles taste like root beer float soda. Root bear floats are one of Kenshin Asakura's favorite soda drinks.] *[Sakura Koizumi continued moaning and purring with pure heavenly pleasure in her sleep as Kenshin Asakura continued sucking on her toes with pleasure.] *[Sakura Koizumi continued sleeping peacefully as Kenshin Asakura continues sucking on her toes with heavenly pleasure.] *Sakura Koizumi: [continues moaning with pleasure in her sleep.] Oooooooooooooooooooooohh.......yes..........keep worshipping my feet. *[Sakura Koizumi continued moaning in her sleep as Kenshin Asakura continues sucking on her toes with heavenly pleasure. That young 6 year old Japanese girl hyena is resting peacefully and is all nice and comfy in her bed wearing her pink summer clothes as Kenshin Asakura continues worshipping her feet as long as he likes.] *[Sakura Koizumi slept peacefully as Kenshin Asakura continues worshipping her feet as long as he likes. This is a very good feeling for her. Her feet are completely wet with saliva.] *[Kenshin Asakira continued worshipping Sakura Koizumi's feet with heavenly pleasure.] [[Category:Shimajirō and Friends Show]] [[Category:Evil Jojo Tickle's grounded days]] [[Category:Longest Videos]] [[Trivia]]